Remembering The Mistake
by EliLover28
Summary: Eli receives a text that made his wife walk out on him. He didn't want any of that to happen. What was so important that made his wife walk out on him? What did the text say but more importantly, who was it from?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Everyone! EliLover28 here! I wrote this story here for those Eclare lovers! Hope you enjoy. I think this story will give Eclare fans faith. Anyways Tonight's episode 'Dirt Off Your Shoulder Part 2' I LOVED IT! I am an Imogen and Elmo fan! She is freakin' crazy but hilarious! Haha but I still have faith in Eclare but I am really loving Elmo right now .****Anyways just so you know this chapter is in Eli's point of view. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:**

_**Five years after Eli's High School Graduation**_

"Imogen, please! You don't understand!" "You're right Eli, I don't understand!" Imogen said as she through her stuff into a suitcase. "Imogen! Please don't leave!" I begged her. "I'll be back for the rest of my things later. I just can't be with you anymore!" She said as she got her bags and left. I couldn't believe it. I had just lost my wife in a less than an hour. I had lost her so fast. I didn't expect it. I couldn't blame her. I mean if I saw her making out with another guy, I would get mad too. I remember that day so well. I remember how it all started. The first thing I saw when I woke up, what I said that day, and the mistake I made that caused Imogen to leave me. This is my story. The prologue, the event, and the aftermath. I, Eli Goldsworthy, left my true love heartbroken because of one silly mistake.

_**A Few Days After Eli's High School Graduation**_

"Clare, remember I love you and I always will." I said as I leaned down to kiss Clare. "I love you too. Forever and always." She told me as tears fell from her face. I was leaving for collage. I was leaving my family, my high school, and my girlfriend, Clare. We decided to break up because we didn't think long distance relationships would work and we didn't know when we would see each other again. I left Clare crying as I got into my dad's car and we drove off to my college dorm. My dad stayed for a few hours and eventually left. I couldn't keep my mind off Clare and it had stayed that way for a few weeks. I decided that since I wasn't going to see Clare, I would try to keep my mind off her. I had gone out of my room more often and I tried to enjoy the rest of the month before school started. I was doing pretty good but not to well. Classes had started and I still thought of her. It had been two months since I last saw Clare and I hadn't talked to her since. One day as I walked to the college's camp, I saw someone I recoginzed. "Imogen!" I called out. She turned and smiled once she saw me. "Eli!" She called back and ran towards me. She gave me a hug. "I missed you! How are you?" She asked. "I'm good and you?" "Oh I am _fantastic_! This place is great!" She said with such excitement. I laughed as saw how happy she was there. "So how are you and Clare?" She asked. "Oh well we're not together anymore since I came to college." I told her with a frown. Oh well, that sucks. You know I can help you get you mind off her." She said. I smiled because that reminded me of what she had told me in high school during my junior year. "How?" I asked with curiosity. "Follow me!" She said and pulled my shirt. We had gone to get some ice cream and spent the rest of the day together. After that day we had spent almost everyday together. I had started to forget Clare slowly as I was Imogen. We became really close during. In October we became a couple. We had spent Thanksgiving with her family and Christmas with mine. I didn't see Clare for Thanksgiving and I was thankful for it but when December came was when I saw her. I was out for a walk on Christmas morning before Imogen woke up. I wondered around when all of a sudden I felt someone wrap there arms around me. "I missed you so much!" I turned around and found myself face to face with Clare Edwards. "I missed you too." I replied. She was about to kiss me when I stopped her. "Clare I need to tell you something." Her smile turned into a frown. "You're with someone else, aren't you?" she asked as tears rolled down her cheeks just like they did when I left. I nodded silently. "Who is she? What's her name?" She asked looking at the ground. "Imogen Moreno. You know, the one from high school." "Is that why you wanted to break up?" "No, I saw her at the college. I needed to keep my mind off you, Clare." I told her, "Don't worry. I will make it easier for you to forget me." She said as she walked away from me. After that, I hadn't seen her. I went back home and I tried to forget what had happened. Adam would tell me that she had found a boyfriend. His name was Jake. He was also in college but it was close enough where he would still be able to see Clare. I knew not to ask about Clare after that. I was heartbroken. I had Imogen and I was happy with her. Four years passed by. We gratuated college and I finally proposed to Imogen. We got married that same year and we were happy together. We got an apartment and we started out lifes together. Another year went by. I was very happy with her and we almost never fought. Everything was fine until one day I got a text message from an unknown number. I read the message and I was completely shocked.

_'Hey Eli, I really need to talk to you. Please just give me a chance to talk to you. I know it's been years since we talked but I really need to tell you something important. I'll be at the Dot from 3-4pm and I'll wait for you. Please Eli, just give me a chance._

_-Clare E._

** A/N: So what do you think? Questions? Was this a cliffhanger to you? Any questions? Reviews? Please review and tell me what you think. Don't be afraid to give me your honest opinion and your ideas for future chapters. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's me! EliLover28! So I wanna say thanks to all my reviewers for all the reviews so... THANK Y'ALL! I LOVE Y'ALL! Anyways I just want y'all to know that this chapter is in _Eli's Point of View!_ I hope you all like it and I would love your opinions! ;D**

**Chapter 2:**

**_August 12, 2017_**

I had woken up to find Imogen playing her favorite radio station as she got ready for a meeting. It was a Saturday but she was going to meet a new student for her acting class. Imogen was great at acting so she decided to open an acting school and there she taught people from 13 and older how to act. It was 10:47 am and she had to be at the meeting at 11 o'clock. She was already running late so I decided not to distract her. She finished getting ready and left. I just smirked as the way she rushed. I laughed when she forgot my kiss and came back. "Bye, Sweetie!" she said as she went for the door. "Bye! Don't forget to call me when your done!" I said as I got out of bed and got dressed. I put on some gray skinny jeans and a white shirt that was covered up by a gray vest. I went to the bathroom,brushed my hair, and then called Adam. "Hey, man!" Adam said. I could tell he was happy to hear my voice. "Hey. What are you up?" I asked. I was sort of hoping he wasn't doing anything. "Nothing actually. And you?" "Nothin' either. I was wondering if you want to come over and have breakfast with me. Imogen is at a meeting so I'm alone." "Sure man! I was wating for the invite!" I smirked at his comment. "Alright I'll make breakfast but hurry or I will eat your foor." "No! If there's food then I'll be there in less than ten!" "Haha alright." I said and with that I hung up. I made breakfast while I waited for Adam. He didn't live far so he would be here in about ten minutes. I moved to an apartment near Degrassi, Adam bought his parents house since they wanted to move out, and Clare had moved to New York since I came back here. Not long, I heard a knock on the front door. "Coming!" I yelled as I went to open the door. "Hey man! Whatcha make?" Adam asked. "Spaghetti!" I replied with an Italian accent. We both laughed at my accent. We got our plates and served our food. We sat at the table and ate our spaghetti. To be honest, it came out good. After that we just watched tv and talked. Adam told me about his new girlfriend, Katie. She use to go out with Drew, Adam's brother, but she couldn't handle it. Adam comforted her after the break up and then they started dating. I didn't have much to say. I actually had nothing to say. We just kept telling jokes and watching the movie when my phone buzzed. I thought it was Imogen until I read it.

**_Hey Eli, I really need to talk to you. Please just give me a chance to talk to you. I know it's been years since we talked but I really need to tell you something important. I'll be at the Dot from 3-4pm and I'll wait for you. Please Eli, just give me a chance._**

**_-Clare E._**

Once I read it, I froze. I couldn't believe it. How did she get my number? What did she need to tell me? What do I say? "Hey, you alright?" Adam asked. I handed Adam my phone with out a word. He read it and also froze. "What are you going to do?" "I...I don't know." "Tell her you'll go, You need to know what she wants to tell you." I did as Adam said but I added something I wasn't suppose to.

**_Alright. Can you go in ten? I have nothing to do right now._**

**_-Eli G._**

I told Adam what I had said. "Great! Just wait for her reply!" He said with excitement. I honestly didn't know why he was excited but I didn't ask. About a minute later. my phone buzzed.

**_Sure! I'm on my way to the Dot see you in ten! ;D_**

" Alright. I'm going to the dot. Wish me luck!" I told Adam as we left the apartment. "Good luck man." And with that we headed our seperate ways. I got in Morty and went to the dot. Once I got there I saw that it was almost empty except for one table. There was a girl in her mid twenties reading a book I had written. She was reading 'Stalker Angel'. Clare and I started working on that book but we never finished it so I finished it. I walked over to her and I saw it was Clare. "I like the way you ended the story." She told me as she saw me sitting down in front of her. "Thanks but I like the begining better." "Well either way you did great." "We did do a good job." I told her. "Mostly you! You we're the best seller for three months straight!" "I couldn't have done it with out you!" I told her and she started laughing. I felt so happy being with her. I was really enjoing myself. "Eli, I asked you to be here for a reason." she told me as she got serious. "I still like you. I'm still in love with you. I know you're with Imogen but I... I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry for wasting your time." Clare said as she got up and started to leave. I couldn't let her leave. I didn't want to lose her like I did years ago. "Clare wait!" I stopped her before she left. I grabbed her and made her face me. I leaned in for a kiss. The kiss lasted long until someone came in and interrupted us. "Wow! You never kissed me like that." I heard her say. I couldn't turn around I knew who it was. "Imogen." Was all I could say. "Don't even talk to me!" She shouted. "I'm sorry." She said as she grabbed her purse and ran out. I didn't know who to follow. Imogen was my wife but I really loved Clare. I went home and I tried to call Imogen but she didn't answer. I called Clare but she didn't answer either. I waited all day for Imogen to go back to the apartment but she didn't. I waited and waited for hours but still no Imogen. It was almost ten when I heard someone opening the door. I got up and ran to the door. I tried to talk to Imogen but she didn't let me.

"Imogen, please! You don't understand!" "You're right Eli, I don't understand!" Imogen said as she through her stuff into a suitcase. "Imogen! Please don't leave!" I begged her. "I'll be back for the rest of my things later. I just can't be with you anymore!" She said as she got her bags and left. I couldn't believe it. I had just lost my wife in a less than an hour. I had lost her so fast. I didn't expect it. I couldn't blame her. I mean if I saw her making out with another guy, I would get mad too. I wanted her back. She was the love of my life. Or atleast I thought.

**A/N: So whatcha think? What do you think is going to happen next? What about Eli? What will he do about Imogen and Clare? Find out further on in the story. Also if you noticed I used parts of Chapter 1 in this chapter. Anyone know which part it is? :) I hope y'all all enjoyed it and I would love for your reviews, comments, and opinons! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to let y'all know that this story will have one of my favorite songs in here. Alright by Hot Chelle Rae! Also This chapter is pretty short. This chapter is in_ Eli's Point of View. _ It's not my best so sorry. :(**

**Chapter 3:**

_I took a drive in the middle of the night _

_The first time I've done that without you _

_By my side _

_And our song was playing on the radio _

_It seems to follow me everywhere I go _

_Where I go _

_So would you _

_Come back in the middle of the night _

_And tell me everything is gonna be alright _

_It's alright, it's alright _

_Without _

_You here everything is gray _

_The color faded when you packed your bags _

_And you drove away _

_It's hard to act like everything's the same _

_The closest I can get to you is in this frame _

_I wanna hear you say _

_That you will _

_Come back in the middle of the night _

_And tell me everything is gonna be alright _

_It's alright, it's alright _

_We're face to face while the stars are burning bright _

_And tell me everything is gonna be alright _

_It's alright, it's alright _

_It's alright, it's alright, it's alright _

_In the dark you come to life _

_The memories of you and I _

_I want to keep you here with me _

_- Alright by Hot Chelle Rae_

I decided to go out for drive. It was late but I couldn't stay home. It hurted remembering that I had caused my wife to leave and watching her leave me basically killed me. I would usually go out for a drive at night but not alone. I was always with Imogen. This was the first time I went out at night without her by my side. I turned on the radio and I could tell Imogen had left it on her favorite radio station. What hurted was that the song that Imogen liked best came on. "Next song I'm going to play is Alright by Hot Chelle Rae!" said the voice on the radio. Right now, it was the song that fitted my mode best. I was out for a drive without Imogen. She left me. She packed her bags and left. When she packed her bags it was like she was taking away the colors of my life away. All she left me was with black and white. Without her I was lost. All I had left where the memories. I couldn't stand it. I couldn't go back home. I would remember Imogen leaving me. I didn't want that. I went to a hotel about ten minutes away from the dot. I checked in and to my surprise I saw Alli there. She walked towards me. "Nice job Eli." She told me . "Um? What are you talking about?" I asked her. "You hurt Clare! How could you? You're married remember!" She said. I could tell she was very mad. "She told you! Where is she I need to talk to her!" I hoped she would let me see her. "Uh she'll get so mad if she knows it was me but I can live with it." "Where is she?" I asked. I was getting desperate. " Go up to the Fifth floor. She's in room 503." "Ok thanks!" I said good bye to Alli and went up to room 503. I knocked onthe door and luckily she opened. "Hey." I said. "Can we talk?" She looked at me like I was a ghost. "No. Imogen will get mad at you and I don't want to be blamed." She said as she wiped away tears. "She left me." We were still at the door when finally Clare let me in. "Oh this is all my fault! I'm so sorry! I knew I should have never texted you!" Clare was now looking out the window crying. I gave her a hug and comforted her. "It's not your fault. I kissed you remember?" She smiled. "I remember but you shouldn't have. You're married." "I won't be for long. Imogen was pretty mad and I think she'll want a divorce." "Do you want to get divorced?" She asked. She looked the floor instead of looking at me. "I don't know. I love her but...I think I still have feelings for someone else." I looked at her and she looked up at me. "Well whatever you choose, I hope you'll be happy." "Thanks. So Clare?" "Ya?" "Will you please forgive me for what I did to you?" I asked her. Clare smiled and nodded. "Yes. Now you're officially forgiven." She laughed making me smirk. "Alright well I'm going to leave now. If you want to talk I'll be up on the six floor. Room 612. You have my number right?" Yup!" "Ok, well I'm leaving now." I told her. "Ok." She opened the door for me and I walked out. I was halfway down the hall when I heard someone call my name. "Eli wait!" Clare called. I turned around and I saw Clare running up to me. She got on her toes and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight." She told me. "Goodnight Clare." I said with a smile and walked to the elevator. I lost my wife today but I don't really think that it was a bad thing. I think that this is a start to something new.

**A/N: Ok so not my best chapter. What y'all think about the song? Did it fit the chapter? Is it a good song? I know it's not Eli's type of music but it could be Imogen's. Also what will Eli do about Imogen? Will he go after her? And Clare? Hmm? Still more chapters coming up so keep a look out! Reviews? Yes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My goodness! I haven't updated this story since August of 2011! Long time! I just want you all to know that I'm doing my best to update as soon as I can. My laptop has recently been fixed so I'll do my best to update often. Please keep reading && PM me if there is a certain story of mine that you'd like me to update. Hopefully you don't get bored with this story. Now go on, read this chapter. Don't worry. It won't bite(:**

**Clare's Point of View:**

"Hello?"

"_Good morning Clare. How'd you sleep?"_

"I guess I slept well. What about you?"

"_Not very good but anyways, I called to ask you something." _Oh, I started to get nervous. He might ask about what happened yesterday. I felt extremely guilty about what happened between him and Imogen. _"You want to get some breakfast with me? My treat." _

"Uh, sure. Do you wanna meet me there?"

"_No, I'll take you. I mean, what's the point of driving two cars if we're in the same building going to the same place?"_ I had completely forgotten that Eli had also stayed in the same hotel I was in.

"Right! Sorry. So I'll meet you downstairs in 30 minutes?"

"_Yes. See you in 30 Edwards." _And he hung up. Edwards. That one word, that one nickname, brought back so many memories. Eli use to call me Edwards so many times back in high school. I honestly missed him so much. I cleared my mind and started to get ready to meet Eli.

* * *

><p>"That's not even the best part! A week after my book was published I had gone to the bookstore to see if they were actually selling it. I walked in and I was disappointed because I saw a poster advertising my book but the shelf was empty. The shelf my books were on was empty! I walked up to the manager and asked him what was going on and he casually said, 'They're sold out.' I just couldn't believe it!" Eli said with such excitement. It reminded me of the day his comic was published but I rejected him that time. Not today, though.<p>

"Eli, that's great! We have a new bestseller here!"

"Now tell me about you. What have you done all these years?" He asked.

"Well nothing, really. I went to the University of Toronto and I got a job as a publisher. Then I went to New York for a few years and I'm recently writing a book."

"Wait, then if you went to TU how come I never saw you?"

"After what had happened Christmas morning I tried to avoid you and Imogen the best I could. I would try to be on the opposite side of campus. I actually saw Imogen once." As soon as I said that, I had regretted it.

"She saw you? I had thought I saw her talk to you once but she told me I was probably just seeing things." Why would Imogen tell him this? "What did she say to you?" Eli asked.

"Nothing, really."

"Clare you're hiding something."

"I'm not."

"Clare Diane Edwards,"

"Ah! Fine! She told me you didn't want to see me and that you hated me. Happy?" I told him. As I said this, I turned making sure I wouldn't make eye contact with him. I felt so hurt at the moment. Eli never knew this and his wife hid it from him. He must have been hurt. I waited for him to say something. I waited for him to let his anger out.

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Oh?" I questioned. "Did you hear what I said? She lied to me. She hid me from you and all you can say is _oh?"_

"What am I suppose to say?"

"You could have said…" I didn't continue because I was interrupted. When I heard her voice, my stomach dropped.

"I'm proud of you Eli. The day after I leave you, you go after her."

"Imogen, please."

"Clare! Ah! You aren't as smart as you use to be, are you? I mean, even I can tell he's just using you now."

"What are you even talking about? If you're talking about yesterday, I asked him to meet me at the Dot. _I _kissed _him_. He isn't using me."

"Oh Clarebear, still clueless as always. He only wants you now so you can publish his books!" She's lying. It's obvious she had to be lying.

"Imogen that isn't true. Stop lying."

"Tell her how you are using her to be famous and to get money! Tell her that you never loved her! Tell her! You never cared about her!"

"I did! I still do!" Eli said. Now they were shouting. I felt like a child once again. I started to remember that I was in the same position with my parents before the divorce.

"Eli," Was all I managed to say.

"Clare, she's lying. I care about you. I always did." He looked into my eye and for a moment I believed him.

"Eli! Stop! You know that's not true! You're hurting her! You never cared about her!"

"Imogen! Shut up!"

"Admit it! If you did you would have never left her that Christmas morning! You chose me! Remember! Not her!" Tears ran down my cheeks as she said this. Then there was silence. Everyone in the diner just stared at us. I couldn't stand being there with Eli and Imogen. I grabbed my purse and ran out of the diner. Tears filled my eyes as I ran down the streets.

"Clare! Wait!" I heard Eli call out behind me. No matter what he said I didn't look back. I kept running. I didn't stop.

"Clare! Listen to me! Please!" He still ran after me. "Clare! Please! Stop! Clare! Watch out!" And I stopped. I turned around and I saw it. I hit me. I heard people gasp as I fell to the floor. "Call for help! Someone! Clare, are you okay? Wake up Clare! Open your eyes!" Eli kept begging me to wake up as he kneeled on the floor beside me but I wouldn't listen. I couldn't.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me your thoughts and comments in the reviews. **


End file.
